Discovery
by Ezika
Summary: Just me trying to be cheerful for once :) Okay, its set in Season 2, Mon is dating Richard but suddenly notices Chandler... Yeah, I know that was a crap summary, the fics better, I hope


Discovery  
  
Okay, this is set in season 2. Monica is dating Richard, Ross and Rachel are together. Chandler and Janice are not. I don't own these characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica brushed her hair in front of the mirror. Where the hell was Rachel? She was supposed to be helping her. Monica touched up her lipstick as she heard Rachel come home.  
  
"Hi Mon! sorry I'm late!" she called from the living room.  
  
"Rach, give me a hand with my hair?" Monica asked. Rachel entered Monica's bedroom and fussed with Monica's red dress.  
  
"What's the special occassion?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Richard's taking me to dinner with a whole bunch of other eye doctors. I want to look like a grown up," Monica explained.  
  
"Honey, you're twenty seven, you ARE a grown up," rachel pointed out patiently.  
  
"You know what I mean! I want to look like I'm more than just some Twinkie-In-The-City," Monica mocked her mother's description of Richard's new girlfriend before she had found out it was her own daughter.  
  
"So do you want me to paint you on some wrinkles?" Rachel teased. Monica frowned at her.  
  
"Rachel, I'm serious, I want to make a good impression!"  
  
"You will Mon, you look fantastic!"  
  
"Thanks," monica smiled.  
  
"All done," Rachel said, spraying Monica's hair with hair spray to keep it all in place. Monica studied her reflection in the mirror one last time as they heard the door open.   
  
"That'll be Richard," she said, jumping up to greet him. "Hi honey!" she called, walking out of her bedroom.  
  
"Hi sweetums." It was Chandler. Monica pulled a face at him.  
  
"Chandler! If you want food, I don't have time, Richard's taking me out to dinner," she said impatiently.  
  
"I just ate. I actually came over to see if you wanna check out a movie, but I guess you don't," Chandler said calmly.  
  
"Yeah," Monica said, smoothing out her knee length dress and started worrying if her heels were maybe a little too high.  
  
"You look gorgeous, by the way," Chandler said casually. Monica looked at him to make sure he wasn't just kidding around. He actually looked like he was being serious for once, so she smiled and thanked him for the compliment. The door opened and Richard came in wearing a smart suit. Monica grinned and went over to kiss him.  
  
"Honey, you look amazing," Richard told her.  
  
"Thanks, so do you," she replied.  
  
"Hi Richard, Hi chandler," Rachel said coming out of Monica's room, now weaing a bracelet that looked suspiciously like one Monica had.  
  
"Hi," Richard and chandler both said.  
  
"We have to go," Richard added. He picked up Monica's wrap, which was draped over one of the kitchen chairs and with his arm around her, led Monica out of the apartment.  
  
"So Rach, you wanna come to the movies?" Chandler asked.  
  
"I can't, Ross is picking me up in an hour. Have you asked Joey?"  
  
"He has two dates, I think he's gonna be a little busy tonight," Chandler said. "And I can't find one girl to go out with me," he added, pretending to be depressed about it, but finding he didnt' have to pretend as much as he had thought he would.  
  
"Phoebe?" Rachel suggested.  
  
"She said something about a candle burning lesson," Chandler said.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Yeah, thats what I thought."  
  
"Look, I have to go get ready. Uh, feel free to hang out here if you want," Rachel offered.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will," chandler said, flopping onto the couch and starting to look for something, ANYTHING on TV. He had nothing better to do after all. Rachel flashed him a quick smile as she disappeared into her bedroom. When Ross came to pick Rachel up, he reminded her that he had Ben for the weekend.  
  
"aww, honey," Rachel whined.  
  
"No, its okay. Phoebe's taken him to some class she's going to. She's taking him to my place afterwards, but she's gonna stay with him, so I can stay over here with you," Ross said before Rachel could continue. She smiled and kissed him. Chandler grinned at the thought of Ben at a candle burning class with Phoebe. If they both came back unscarred, it would be a miracle.  
  
"Chandler, please be gone when we get back," Rachel warned. Chandler nodded and resigned himself to spending yet another Friday night alone.  
  
After Ross and Rachel left, Chandler stayed in the girls apartment for a while, watching their TV and eating their food. A couple of hours later, he went back across the hall to his own apartment, to his own TV and his barca lounger. Joey almost certainly wouldn't be home that night, and the rest of the gang had all gone out as well.  
  
"Oh well, looks like its just you and me Stevie," he said glumly.  
  
"Don't be so sure," a voice said from behind him. If possible, the voice sounded even more depressed than his own.  
  
"Hey Mon," he said, turning round to look at her. "How come you're back so early?"  
  
"Its eleven o'clock," she said.  
  
"Is Richard here?"  
  
"No," she said shortly.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Did you guys have a fight or something?" he asked, concerned about his best friend.  
  
"No, nothing like that. He;s working first thing tomorrow morning, that's all," Monica explained, not sounding at all happy about it.  
  
"Cheer up Mon. You have me for company, remember?" he said.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yeah, uh, isn't that why you came over?" he asked confused.  
  
"I heard your TV and thought I'd stop by and say hi," she said. "Plus I figured you're the one person likely to be more depressed than me about not getting a night with Richard."  
  
"Oh I know, Richard is all I ever think about, i miss him so much," Chandler joked.  
  
"You know what I mean," Monica said, not even cracking a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Oh hey, Ross and Rachel are going to your place tonight," he said, hoping having company would cheer her up. Instead it seemed to depress her even more.  
  
"Oh great, so I get to listen to my brother and my best friend going at it in the next room. Yay," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Well you could always stay here. Joey won't be coming home, have his room," chandler offered.  
  
"So I can be reminded that Joey's had more sex than the the rest of New York put together," she said miserably.  
  
"There's always the couch," he suggested hopefully. Wishing he could say SOMETHING to cheer her up.  
  
"You know what? I'm sorry for being so miserable. The couch is fine thanks," she said, forcing a smile, that didn't even work at convincing herself, never mind Chandler, who knew her better than she would have liked to admit.  
  
"Okay," he said brightly, pretending not to notice how faked her smile was. "You wanna watch some TV?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed, heading for the couch.  
  
"Hey, I think you should sit in Rosita tonight, but don't tell Joey, okay?" Chandler said. Monica looked confused. "Joey's barca lounger," Chandler explained as if it should be obvious.  
  
"Oh. I'm honoured," she said sarcastically as she sat down.  
  
"You should be," Chandler grinned. He found that he felt much happier now.  
  
"Chandler, what the hell is this?" she asked after a few minutes.  
  
"I'm not sure," Chandler admitted. He hadn't actually been paying attention, He was too busy trying to come up with a better way to make Monica feel better.  
  
"Then you won't mind if I switch it off," Monica said, reaching for the remote.  
  
"Sure, besides, I have a better idea than TV," Chandler said.  
  
"What?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, its not really much good as a long term thing," he confessed.  
  
"Good. I'm sick of the long term," Monica said.  
  
"I'm glad," Chandler laughed. He crossed to the fridge and took out a couple of beers. He tossed her one, which she caught easily.  
  
"Lets get drunk," Monica said grimly, opening her beer. She was determind to forget about Richard for one night. The dinner had been a disater. All Richard's friends kept calling her a waitress, no matter how often she reminded them she was really a chef. No one else there had been under forty, all eye doctors and their partners, all with children, most with grandchildren. Monica had felt left out of all the conversations about whose son was graduating and whose daughter was getting married. Even Richard had joined in with stories about Tim and Michelle.  
  
Five or six beers later, Monica was feeling much better. Chandler had forgotten he was ever depressed about being alone and was entertaining Monica with his impressions of Richard. She normally would have got mad at him for making fun of her boyfriend, but right then she found it hilarious.  
  
By half one in the morning, Chandler and Monica were both completely drunk. He was doing his best impression of Ross, which she was giggling hysterically at.  
  
"Ooh look, I'm Rachel," monica laughed, draping herself over Chandler. He threw his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.  
  
"Oh Rachel I love you, let me tell you about my toilet," he mocked, slurring a little, but Monica didn't notice.  
  
"Oh yes Ross, please," she giggled.  
  
"Well, its just like gas really. Toilets smell so you know when they're leaking," he said in his Ross voice.  
  
"Oh you're sooooo sexy, i love when you talk dirty to me," Monica said, impersonating Rachel. She kissed Chandler as part of the play acting. But he kissed her back. When her lips first touched his, Chandler had been too drunk to think anything of it, so he automatically kissed her back, but when she carefully stuck her tongue in his mouth, he got more into it. Chandler dropped the act and held her waist while her hands gripped his hair.  
  
"Oh my god," monica said in a strange voice when she broke the kiss after a minute or two.  
  
"I know," Chandler said softly.  
  
"No, I'm gonna be sick," she said, hurrying to the bathroom. She did look very pale. Monica didn't shut the door, so Chandler saw her lean over the toilet and heard her throw up. He hovered near the door until she seemed to be finished, then edged into the bathroom. Monica didn't look up until she felt his tentative hand on her back.  
  
"You okay?" he asked gently. Wearily Monica shook her head and sat back. She reached up to flush the toilet and relaxed into Chandler's arms. "How come you wanted to get so drunk tonight? Its not like you to want to get so drunk you throw up," he said quietly after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"No particular reason," she said, not wanting to go into details about the disasterous dinner.  
  
"Monica, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but don't expect me to believe there's nothing bothering you," he said, stroking her shoulder with his fingertips. Monica meant to tell him she didn't want to talk about it, and ask him why HE had been so eager to help her and to get drunk himself, but she found herself telling him everything.  
  
Chandler listened patiently until she talked herself into silence. As she told him about Richard, he realised that no matter how good the kiss they had shared at been, she had a boyfriend who was someone she deserved. When she had been quiet for a while, Chandler realised that she was expecting him to comfort her like he usually did.  
  
"Mon," he began, but trailed off because he didn't think he was capable of comforting her about her love life right now. He wanted to be a part of it, but telling her everything would be alright would be like saying he wanted her to be happy with Richard.  
  
"Chandler, I'm sorry okay? About kissing you," she said nervously, sensing that he was afraid to bring it up. Chandler shook his head. He didn't want her to be sorry, that would mean he hadnt' wanted it to happen.  
  
"Don't be, okay? You made my day," he joked, then realised he wasn't really joking. She hadn't just made his day, she had made his year. Monica smiled. "And I made yours," he prompted.  
  
"Yeah, you actually did," she said, a little surprised to find that it was true.  
  
"Oww, oww," Chandler said suddenly.  
  
"What's the matter? Do you have to be sick too?" Monica asked, starting to get up.  
  
"No, I can handle my alochol," Chandler said, meaning she couldn't. "No, I just have cramp in my leg." He grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled himself to his feet. The two of them walked back into the livingroom supporting each other. Monica groaned when she saw all the empty bottles.  
  
"Oh God, did we really drink that much?" she mumbled. Chandler nodded.  
  
"Its all your fault," he said mildly.  
  
"Okay, for that, you can sleep on the couch, I'm having your bedroom," she said, not really meaning it.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Chandler said flopping down onto the couch. Monica was a little surprised at his willingness to give up his bedroom, but put it down to him being drunk and decided to make the most of it. "There are cleen sheet in the closet," he mumbled, figuring she would hate the thought of sleeping on someone else's dirty sheets.  
  
"Nah, I can't be bothered. Unless you just want to get out of having to change your bed this year," she joked. Chandler just smiled at her tiredly.  
  
"Night Mon," he mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Night," she replied. She kissed him on his forehead almost automatically, then remembered their earlier kiss and blushed. Chandler noticed, although he pretended not to. 'Great, now she's all embarrased', he thought, before falling asleep, half hoping to dream about her.  
  
Monica watched him for a few minutes, thinking how cute he looked, almost childlike and how sweet he had been to her. He stirred in his sleep, which made her jump guiltily away and went into Chandler's bedroom. She had no pjs with her, and she would feel strange borrowing Chandler's, so she just stripped down to her panties and slid under the covers. She lay her head on the pillow, which smelt comfortingly of Chandler, and made sure to pull the covers up to her shoudlers in case Chandler walked in. She really didn't want him to see her topless in his bed.  
  
Monica rolled onto her stomach and fell asleep. She dreamed that Chandler was in his bed with her, and he was making love to her. She tossed and turned in her sleep as she imagined his hands and lips all over her body.  
  
Chandler woke up after a few hours and at first wondered what had woken him, and why he was out on the couch instead of in his bed, then he heard a soft moan from his bedroom. Forgetting that he had let Monica sleep in there, he stumbled in, thinking it was Joey and his date and planning on telling them to go back to joey's room.  
  
When he opened the door and saw Monica lying on her back, the covers around her waist, her back arched, nipples hard, one hand under the covers, he was shocked that she was even there. He was about to go away and leave her to it, when he heard her moan his name. He froze. She was still asleep. Monica was dreaming about him. Chandler felt increadibly happy. He watched as she brought herself to an orgasm.  
  
Monica woke up as she came, although it took her a few seconds to realise where she was and recall what she had been dreaming about. It was then that she noticed Chandler standing in the doorway. She screamed and grabbed at the covers, pulling them up. She was blushing furiously, and Chandler felt his own cheeks burning. How could he have stood there and watched his best friend masturbating in her sleep?  
  
"Sorry," he muttered and hurried back to the livingroom.  
  
Monica turned onto her side. She was so embarrased! She had never dreamt about any guy like that before, not even Richard. 'Oh God,' she thought, 'what if I have another dream like that when I'm in bed with Richard?' She knew she must have said Chandler's name. It was the only thing that could explain the bizare look on his face.  
  
In the livingroom, Chandler lay back down on the couch, but he couldn't sleep. He kept picturing Monica as he had seen her while she dreamt about him, eyes closed (at first he hadn't been sure if it was because she was asleep or because of her actions), moaning his name. Then he saw her as she had looked after she woke up, staring at him in horror, her blue eyes wide in shock, her cheeks first a deathly white, then flushed bright red in embarrasement.  
  
Neither of them slept very well, but they both made sure to wake up early enough so that Monica would be gone and Chandler wouldn't be asleep on the couhc when Joey came home. Monica woke first and left quietly, without waking Chandler. She didn't feel up to discussing last night with him, or skirting around it and making polite conversation.  
  
She went back to her own apartment where Ross and Rachel were, by the sounds of it, having sex again. Monica went into her bedroom, slamming the door loudly to let them know she was home. She was exhausted, but she wasn't tired enough to sleep, especially when she could hear Ross and Rachel in the next room. Monica changed her clothes and went out into the living room to make breakfast. After a while, Ross and Rachel emerged and joined her.  
  
"Morning mon," Ross said.  
  
"Someone didn't come home last night," Rachel teased. "Did you stay at Richards?"  
  
"Yes," Monica answered. Lying was easier than explaining the truth, and while Ross was there, she trusted Rachel not to ask for any of the juicy details.  
  
Joey came over while they were eating breakfast and started bragging about the dates he'd had last night with two different women. Ross congratulated him, Rachel told him she was ashamed of him, but Monica wasn't really listening.  
  
"Mon, hey, Monica," Ross said, snapping his fingers a few inches in front of her face.  
  
"What? Sorry," she said, snapping back to reality.  
  
"You havent' been listening to a word I said have you?" joey asked, a little hurt.  
  
"Of course I have! Well done joey," she said, even though he was right, she hadn't been listening. She was trying to think of hoe she would act around Chandler. She couldnt' believe he had watched her last night, and of course, the fact that they had kissed, which probably explained the dream in the first place.  
  
"Late night with Richard?" Rachel teased.  
  
"Not really, I just have something on my mind," Monica said. At least that wasn't a lie.  
  
"What's up?" Ross asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from his baby sister's sex life.  
  
"Nothing much," she lied. There was no way she could tell anyone the truth about last night, especially not Ross, who would instantly acuse Chandler of taking advantage of his little sister.  
  
Later on, when Monica, Phoebe and Rachel were in Central Perk, Rachel brought up Richard again.  
  
"so Mon, how are things with Richard?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Fine," she answered shortly.  
  
"How was the dinner party?" Phoebe asked, hoping that might somehow explain Monica's strange behavior that morning.  
  
"Fine, just a bunch of boring eye doctors," she said. "and Richard," she added as an afterthought, "the only non-boring eye doctor in the world." She didn't want them to think anything was wrong between her and Richard.  
  
"Aww, you guys are so cute," Phoebe said.  
  
"Not as sweet as Ross and Rachel," Monica said, trying to change the subject. "How was your date last night?" While Rachel told them about her date, Monica drifted off again and relived the kiss she and Chandler had shared. No kiss had ever seemed so important before, not even her first kiss when she was a teenager. Why did this one mean so much?  
  
"Monica! What is up with you today? You weren't listening to Joey this morning, and now you ask me a question then dont' even bother listening to the answer!" Rachel said, breaking into monica's daydreams.  
  
"Sorry Rach," she said.  
  
"What's the matter Mon?" Phoebe asked, concerned about her friend. There was obviously something on Monica's mind.  
  
"Nothing," Monica denied.  
  
"Monica, don't lie, please," Rachel said, for once not minding that Monica was stealing her spotlight.  
  
"Its just, last night, Richard was acting like all the other eye doctors, telling stories about his kids and grandkids. I guess I just felt a bit left out," she said, determind not to mention Chandler.  
  
"It can't have been too bad, or else you wouldnt' have stayed at his place," Rachel pointed out.  
  
"I guess so," she admitted, even though she hadn't actually stayed at Richard's.  
  
"Did you sleep with him?" Phoebe asked suddenly.  
  
"Phoebe!" Rachel exclaimed. "Did you?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Guys, I dont' think..." Monica started to say.  
  
"No, because if you did, he'll think its okay to act like that and you might never get nice Richard back," Phoebe justified her question.  
  
"Oh, well, no, I didnt' sleep with him," Monica said. The truth, for once.  
  
"You stayed at his place but didn't have sex with him?" Rachel asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah," Monica said unconvincingly.  
  
"And Richard was okay with that?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Fine! I slept with him! I just told you I didn't so you guys wouldn't lecture me about not using sex to try and change guys, okay?" Monica snapped.  
  
Before Rachel or Phoebe could reply, Monica had stormed out. She ran up to her apartment, knowing she was going to cry, hoping she would be home before she did so. She almost made it, but she ran straight into someone at the top of the stairs, just a few yards away from her front door.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, trying to stop around them, but they caught her by the arms and stopped her.  
  
"Mon?" It was Chandler. "Monica, are you okay?" he asked, studying her face closely. Monica tore her eyes away from his gorgeous blue ones and struggled free of his grasp. She went into her apartment and tried to shut the door, but Chandler was following her.  
  
"Chandler, please, just leave me alone," she begged, throwing herself onto the couch.  
  
"Monica, what's the matter?" he asked. Chandler perched on the couch next to her and put his hands on her shoulders. The soothing touch made her tears finally start to fall. She sobbed with her face burried in the couch cushions while Chandler gently stroked her back.  
  
"Thanks Chandler," she said after quite a while. Monica sat up and wiped the tears away from her face. Chandler hugged her tightly.  
  
"Monica, why are you crying?" he whispered into her hair.  
  
"Its just everything. The eye doctor dinner, us kissing, my dream, you watching," she said, blushing furiously.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," he said. "I don't know what I was thinking last night."  
  
"Its okay. I don't think either of us were doing all that much thinking," she said.  
  
"What are we going to do Mon?" Chandler asked softly.  
  
"I really don't know. I mean, I love Richard. I don't want to lose him just because one night sucked. And I don't want to lose you as my best friend," Monica said, squeezing Chandler a little tighter.  
  
"I know," he whispered.  
  
A few days later, Monica went out with Richard again. This time it was just going to be the two of them, no other eye doctors or anything, and Monica hoped it would be better when they were alone together. Rachel and Phoebe had warned her not to take any bullshit, but they were relieved that Monica seemed to have cheered up considerably. Ever since she had cried in Chandler's arms, she had felt better, and although the others didnt' know what had caused the change in her, they were still glad.  
  
Richard picked her up at seven thirty on Tuesday night. They were going to dunner and she had dressed in a sexy black dress with her hair down. Chandler came over just before Richard was due to arrive. Rachel was in her bedroom, having only just come home.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly.  
  
"Hey yourself," Monica said, giving her hair one last brush. She was sitting in the middle of the livingroom. Chandler dawdled over, hands thrust deep in his pockets, not quite meeting Monica's clear gaze. She had tried to forget about whatever there might have been between her and Chandler, as far as she was concerned, it was over now.  
  
"You look...hot," he said shyly. Monica smiled. His casual compliment held so much more meaning than if it had come from anyone else.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"Look, Mon," he began, but he was interrupted when Richard walked in. Monica realised why Chandler had stopped and didn't ask him to continue.   
  
"Hi honey," Richard said, coming over to kiss her.  
  
"Hi," she replied. Chandler mumbled something unintelligable and hurried out. Monica sighed to see him go, she had hoped nothing would change, but obviously that wasn't going to happen.  
  
During her date with Richard Monica tried to put all thoughts of Chandler out of her head, but her mind kept drifting back to their kiss last night. She kept having to blink hard to focus back on Richard. He didn't seem to notice anything was wrong, despite how distracted Monica was.  
  
"So are you coming back with me?" he asked as he paid for the meal. Monica froze. Would she be able to have sex with Richard without imagining Chandler?  
  
"Um, I dont' know," she said. "I uh, have to be at work early tomorrow."  
  
"We'll stop at your apartment and pick you up some clothes, you can go straight to work from my place," Richard suggested.  
  
"Well, okay," monica agreed reluctantly, trying not to let it show  
  
"Dont' sound so enthusiastic," Richard remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry," Monica said, but she didn't offer any excuse or explanation.  
  
When they got to the girls apartment, only Chandler and Joey were there. Monica went into her bedroom to get some clothes, while Richard stayed in the livingroom to make small talk with the guys. Joet was happy to chat about Richard's car, but Chandler couldnt' stop thinking that Richard had everything Chandler wanted: Monica. He mumbled something about the chick being ill and hurried out.  
  
"Where's Chandler?" Monica asked when she emerged from her bedroom.  
  
"The chick's ill," Richard said, sounding slightly confused.  
  
"Oh, well I think I'll go over there and make sure little Yasmine is okay," Monica said.  
  
"But you hate the birds!" joey called after her as she left, not understanding. "So how fast have you gone in your Porshe?" he asked Richard, forgtetting about Chandler, monica and the supposedly ill chick in an instant.  
  
"Chandler?" Monica called, going into the guys apartment.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered from the couch.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, going over to him.  
  
"No," he said bluntly.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie," she told him. He just shrugged. "Really Chandler. I know this is difficult for you."  
  
"Mon, I love you," he said simply. "I guess I always have and I probably always will. But you're not mine. You've had boyfriends before and I've coped with it before. I can cope with it this time," he said.  
  
"So running away as soon as Richard walks into the room is coping with it in your book is it?" Monica asked sarcastically. Chandler shrugged again. "Honey, don't do this," she pleaded.  
  
"I'm not doing anything," he said stubbornly.  
  
"You are! You're pretending everything's okay. But I knwo you well enough to knwo that it isn't all okay," Monica said. She reached out and gently stroked Chandler's cheek, but he squirmed away from her. She was hurt by his actions and gave up trying to make him feel better. She sighed and walked out of the apartment. Richard was waiting for her in the hallway with her overnight bag.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Uh huh," Monica agreed, still thinking about Chandler and wondering how long it would be before things were back to normal, although she wasn't sure they ever would be. She forced a smile, but didn't respond when Richard leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away, she could tell he was a little hurt.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her closely. Richard thought he saw some sort of sadness lurking in her blue eyes but he dismissed the thought as she slipped her arm around him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little stressed about work, you know?" she lied easily, horified at her own ability to lie to her boyfriend without thinking. "But I have the day off tomorrow, so I'll be fine," she continued, then stopped. What if Richard expected her to spend the whole day with him?   
  
Waking up the next morning, monica's first thought was of Chandler. She had pictured him while she was making love to Richard, for which she felt increadibly guilty. And as if that wasn't enough, she had dreamt about Chandler as well. Fortunately, if hadnt' been another erotic dream. He had just been hugging her while they watched TV together, something he had done far too many times to count. Only she knew in her dream that he wasn't holding her as a friend. His touch was somehow more intimate, there was a lingering sense of something more between them that she sensed even in her dream. When she had woke up with Richard's arms around her, at first she had let herself believe that it was Chandler holding her, but when Richard kissed her bare shoulder and she felt his moustash tickling her skin, her heart sank. She hated herself for thinking that. Richard was her boyfriend, not Chandler.  
  
"Morning," Richard mumbled sleepily, continuing to kiss her along her shoulder and up her neck.  
  
"Morning honey," Monica replied automatically.  
  
Richard started to pull the covers away from her so he could move his kisses down to her breasts. Monica didnt' really want to have sex with him then, but she knew he would get suspicious if she turned him down. She didn't want Richard to think there was anything wrong, even though she felt like everything was wrong.  
  
Afterwards, she went into the bathroom to take a shower, and as soon as she stepped under the water, she was crying. Monica hated herself for lying to Richard, she knew he didn't deserve that, but the truth would only hurt as much as lies. When she came out of the shower and got dressed, Richard was already hurrying out of the door.  
  
"Bye Monica," he said, stopping briefly to give her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"Bye," Monica mumbled to the already closed door. She made herself some toast, before she realised she wasnt' actually hungry. She threw it away and left, locking up the apartment with the spare key Richard had given her.  
  
When Monica got home, she found her apartment empty, which was rare. She was usually relieved when she found herself with a few moments alone, but right now, she wanted to talk to someone, preferably Chandler. She needed to talk to him, to make things right between them again. Hopefully, then she would be able to be with Richard without wishing she was with Chandler.  
  
Rachel came home at lunchtime, but Monica was so unresponsive and off in a world of her own that Rachel soon gave up and went down to Central Perk, hoping to find someone else to talk to.  
  
By the time everyone had finished work and gathered at the girls apartment, Monica had realised Chandler was avoiding her. He was the only one who hadnt' come over. Monica couldn't help wishing that every little noise she heard out in the hallway was Chandler on his way over, but it never was.  
  
Finally, at almost half past nine, Monica became too impatient to wait any longer and headed over to the guys apartment. Chandler looked up as she came in and smiled wryly. Even though he had been avoiding her, and not the other way around, he had longed to see her just as much as she had wanted to see him.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly. Chandler was trying to play foosball bt himself, so Monica stood at the side of the table opposite to him and joined in. Chandler didn't reply and they played for a few minutes before either of them spoke again.  
  
"How was last night with Richard?" Chandler asked eventually, shooting a violent goal, as if to get rid of some of his frustration.  
  
"Horrible," she said and realised it wasn't a lie.   
  
"Really?" he asked hopefully, getting distracted from the game for a minute. Monica took advantage of this and scored again, she was already winning.  
  
"yes, really. I couldn't enjoy being with Richard, because the whole time I was wishing I was with you," monica said. They both simultaneously stopped playing and looked at each other.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Chandler asked softly. Monica shrugged.   
  
"I don't know.  
  
"We have to do somehting," Chandler said, and Monica nodded. She already knew that.  
  
"I know. But I dont' want to ruin such a good friendship. And I dont' want to hurt Richard, none of this is his fault. I don't want to risk losing you if things don't work out," Monica said.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Chandler asked, wanting to know if he needed to get out his sweatpants again or if his wildest dreams had come true.  
  
"I want to kiss you," she said. Chandler raised his eyebrows in mild suprised. "I want to go into your room and I have you take off my clothes, and I want to take off yours, and I want to feel your hands and lips all over my body, and I want to kiss you all over and touch you everywhere, and I want to feel you inside me," she whispered. Chandler was staring at her, open mouthed. He couldn't believe that the Monica he had known for so long would ever have said all that, but she just had.  
  
"Me too," was all he could manage.  
  
Monica slowly walked around the table so she was on Chandler's side. He stared at her in shock for several long minutes, then he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Monica pressed herself against Chandler and eagerly kissed him back. His hands were in her hair while hers were wrapped around his neck. After a long time they pulled away from each other. Boith of them were smiling widely, amazed by what was happening between them. Still smiling, Chandler took Monica's hand and led her towards his bedroom.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, because he couldn't bear to take the chance that she would decide later it was all a mistake  
  
"Yes," Monica said in a way that banished all doubt from Chandler's mind. Chandler pulled her back for another kiss, then smiling, they went into his bedroom.  
  
When, several hours later, Monica still hadn't come home, Rcahel started to wonder what was going on. She hadn't told them where she was going when she left, so Rachel assumed she was with Richard, but Monica nearly always told them when she was going on a date. Rachel would never have expected to find Monica just across the hall.  
  
Waking up next to Chandler the next morning made Monica happier than she had ever been before. She knew instantly that it was Chandler, not Richard holding her, even before she opened her eyes. After a while, she felt Chandler gently start to stroke her shoulders.  
  
"Hi," she whispered.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," Chandler said.  
  
"No, I woke up a while ago," she siad. Chandler was just happy because that meant she had realised what had happened and she still wanted to be with him, or else she would have left already.  
  
"Monica," Chandler began. Monica turned in his arms and held a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh," she whispered. "You dont' have to say anything."  
  
"Thank you," he said, then kissed her fingertips.  
  
"For what?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Everything," he said simply. He kissed her properly and before either of them had time to think about it, he was moving the covers aside ot kiss her all over.  
  
For the next two weeks, Chandler and Monica kept seeing each other in secret, and Monica was still seeing Richard, although she made excuses not to sleep with him as often as she could. Chandler hated to touch Monica after she had just come back from a date with Richard. Monica had pointed out that at least he knew what was going on, Richard had no clue.  
  
Monica came home late one night from a date with Richard. Chandler was annoyed with her because she had promised to come over when she got home, but she was supposed to be home hours ago. When he finally heard her come in, he ignored her to show he was angry, but when he heard her draw a shaky breath that shounded like she was trying not to cry, he turnded to took at her, concern on his face.  
  
"What's up?" he asked. She was clearly crying, but tried to wipe her face so he wouldnt' notice.  
  
"I broke up with Richard," she told him.  
  
"That's great," he said, trying not to sound too happy, since she was obviously upset about it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," she agreed unconvincingly.  
  
"Monica, this is for the best," he reminded her.   
  
"No, I know that," she said. "Its just Richard was so upset and I feel so bad about it, its not his fault."  
  
"No, but it is better this way," Chandler pointed out. "Its better if he finds out now from you, than later from someone else."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Monica agreed miserably.  
  
"Why today?" Chandler asked casually. Monica looked at him.  
  
"Because when I woke up in your arms this morning, knwoing that I had to go on a date with Richard later, I dreaded it. I dind't want to see him when I should be with you. I realised as soon as I saw Richard tonight that even though I thought I loved him, what I felt for him was nothing compared to what I feel for you. I love you more than I ever expected to love anyone," Monica said.  
  
"God, monica, for the first time in my life, I'm not scared of loving someone. With you I was just afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. I love you," Chandler said. They locked in a passionate kiss.   
  
THE END  
  
See, I can write non-depressing stuff!! Please review  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
